The hunter’s arrow or Thoughts of the past
by Lynna B
Summary: When a tranquilizer-dart knocked out her buddy, Alyx has much time to think about her relationship with the former security guard… Romance, Erotic, Oneshot, Barney Calhoun x Alyx Vance


**The hunter's arrow**

**- or –**

**Thoughts of the past**

by Lynna

Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All credit goes to Valve for creating their wonderful game, including all characters used by me (Barney Calhoun, Alyx Vance).

WARNING:

This fic contains some mature content! Don't read this if you are easily offended or don't like erotic scenes! 

I'm not responsible if you are not of legal age to read this kind of stuff!

Summary: When a tranquilizer-dart knocked out her buddy, Alyx has much time to think about her relationship with the former security guard… 

(Romance – Erotic – Oneshot)

The last thing he remembered was a gunfight. A fight with several Hunter-Striders. He still knew that they escaped into one of the deserted coastal houses; right after the Striders destroyed their buggy. 

They'd knocked over the table hastily and ducked behind for cover. He remembered reloading his IGun... until Alyx bumped into him with her hectic evasive movement and the magazine flew from his hand by her unintentional push. The ammunition had slipped almost up to the opposite wall and he ran through the whole room to get it back - fastly and ducked down... 

However, what had happened right after those moments – that were just blurred fragments within his still puzzled memory. 

The sudden shattering and clinking of breaking glass... the shrieking of a Hunter right inside the room... the thudding blow to his shoulder... the strangely chilling pain. Numbness enveloping his whole arm within seconds... his side and his leg. 

The next thing he was fully aware of again was the unnatural silence, where only moments before a serious firefight had taken place... the slender figure of Alyx leaning forward and her worried expression whilst she squatted down in front of him.

How she knelt down made him aware of his sitting position on the ground, leaning with his back against the clammy wall behind himself meanwhile. The iciness of his right body half and the dull pressure within his shoulder made him looking aside. The hunter's projectile still stuck deep in his flesh. He looked at the short, glittering bluish shaft jutting out of his body and felt with his fingers cautiously around the injury. 

He was surprised that it didn't even hurt. Although he felt watery, lightly sticky fluid at his fingertips and he could also smell the blood oozing out of the wound. 

His attention wandered through the room and his gaze went along the windows one after another. "Where's the last Hunter?" he croaked. 

"Destroyed", she mumbled. "It came nothing better into my mind but to shoot through the front roof-top carriage with your IGun and to bury the Miniature-Strider below the rubble." 

She pointed behind herself with a small movement of her chin. Below the pile of broken wood and many bricks, the squashed flat, torn metal hull of the hunter could still partly be seen. 

Alyx bent forward to him and her fingers felt cautiously for the projectile in his shoulder. 

"Do you have severe pains, Barney?" 

"No", he mumbled and frowned a bit. "Strangely enough, I don't feel even the slightest bit of pain. My whole right side is almost completely numb, though and feels like covered with an ice layer."

She grasped the shaft as carefully as possible. 

Her dark eyes sought his gaze.

He nodded. "Go on. Pull it out, Al."

"Even with your numbness this could still hurt, I'm afraid", she warned him. 

The officer gritted his teeth in expectation of pain and tried not to tense up. Alyx waited until he signaled her with his eyes to be ready. 

Her grip around the projectile increased just a bit when both of them heard a sudden, soft click inside the shaft and an almost imperceptible high frequency noise. 

"Pull it out! Quick!" 

She really tugged at the projectile in his shoulder, but it came out just a bit with her intense jerk, though. 

All of a sudden, razor blades seemed to burrow themselves into his flesh and Barney couldn't suppress the pained yell. The thin howling inside the arrow increased to a considerably perceptible, bright and high whistling noise.He felt how warm, watery drops ran down his upper arm and along his armpit. The coppery smell of his blood mixed with some kind of chemical now. Something bitter that he couldn't only smell but almost already taste in his mouth with its intense reek. 

"Go on!" he pressed her. "Get it out! I don't give a shit if it's aching or not. Just get the damn thing out of me!" 

She jerked forcefully and the arrow finally got out of his shoulder. Alyx glanced at the bloodied, slim projectile... the thin, long thorns jutting out around the nose and the tiny, blue-white drops, still oozing from the needles.The whistling inside the shaft increased to a humming vibrating on her palm. She flung the arrow hastily away and startled when it exploded, still in mid-air.

"The combine are getting more inventively", she grumbled ironically and looked at her buddy. 

A cold wave ran through all his limbs. He gasped for breath with the sudden feeling of an intense chill creeping along his face, which made the skin almost burn with coldness.

"Barney, are you ok?" Alyx whispered alarmed. "You get white as a sheet."

His head sank back against the wall and he heard the bumping noise with which the back of his head touched the bricks. He hardly felt his inattentive movement, however. The blood seemed to roar in his ears and he closed his eyes abruptly. The whole room started to spin.The floor seemed to sway sluggishly up and down. 

"Who knows what kind of _chemical mixture_ the arrow was charged with…" Eli's daughter touched his clammy cheek with her palm. "You are icy-cold." 

She felt for the pulse at his neck and then pulled up one of his eyelids to check his condition. After that, he opened his eyes with some difficulty again and wanted to shake the dazed veil from his head. Nevertheless, he was hardly able to now. He heard rough panting, fitful and heavy breathing and noticed only after a while that it was himself, gasping so hard. 

"I… think", he squeezed out, "that's some kind of… damn strong… anesthetic." Barney tried to straighten up. "I feel like... like drugged..." He slumped back against the wall. His eyelids got heavier and heavier. "I'm... cold..." He breathed and swallowed.

His overstrained circulation manifested itself unpleasantly. 

Alyx took off her lined jacket and tried to cover the upper part of his body as much as possible whilst opening his own jacket a bit and looked at his wound. But the bleeding had stopped on its own already. 

He swallowed another time. 

And again. 

"I think I'm going to upchuck..." He panted. 

She pulled her leather jacket hastily back again. 

However, he already got calmer again and no longer wheezed so heavily and shakily. "I'm… better… now..." 

She could hardly understand his suddenly slurred, sluggish mumbling. His body flagged visibly with dropping shoulders. Although he tried to open his eyes again, he hardly managed to do more than a halfhearted, slight twitching of his eyelashes whilst his head sank already gradually aside. 

Barney couldn't fight the substance anymore which seemed to paralyze his body and mind and surrendered to the unavoidable. He no longer noticed how Alyx covered his chest and body middle with her soft jacket now. He'd already fallen asleep... 

.oOo. 

The young woman stayed at his side for a whole while. The security guard had fallen into an almost dead faint sleep and didn't stir. Apart from the blood on his jacket, she noticed tiny, ice blue pearls of this strange liquid the hunter's arrow had injected into his body. 

She hesitantly touched one drop with a fingertip and Alyx smudged it between thumb and forefinger. The liquid was of an almost oily, if also water thin consistency. She smelled at her fingers and twitched back hastily when the sharp, chemical smell spread a yuckily bitter, furry feeling in her oral cavity and on her tongue. 

"What ...is... this stuff?" She whispered and then wiped her fingers at her trouser leg. 

Barney didn't seem to have suffered any physical damage, fortunately - except for his circulation problems and his injured shoulder. He dropped off so fast and smoothly, though, as if one had actually given him a strong anesthetic. 

Maybe the projectile really wasn't more than a simple tranquillizer. Particularly since it wouldn't be too difficult for those Hunter-Striders taking someone down with a single shot and then taking him away, too. Maybe those small, three-legged machines were searching for resistance members in general and instead of their usual "shoot to kill" - they were ordered to capture them this time. It wouldn't be too hard for those hunters to identify herself and her companion as very valuable hostages... 

She leant aside to her buddy again. He still wasn't waking up when she touched the side of his neck once again, checking his pulse with her fingertips before she placed her palm onto his forehead and against his cheek, too. 

His skin was still a bit cool, though, but no longer so icy. His heartbeat was steady and even and she decided to wait for him to wake up by himself. 

Alyx looked around the whole house and finally climbed up into the upper floor, using the bend down rooftop carriages as some kind of ladder replacement. She found several badly rusted tin cans already losing their rotting content onto the shelves. She also found a couple of mattresses and blankets and flung them without further ado over the edge down below. A cloud of dust flew up and about at the impact onto the naked stone floor and she took everything outside, giving them a good dusting. 

Alyx looked after her companion another time and then sat down not far away from him - choosing the remains of a wall as a perch and waited. There was nothing more to do now. She'd prepared their sleeping berth next door and searched the hunter's remains for the built-in arrow magazines. The couple of projectiles which she was able to remove without problems she'd put down cautiously in one of the shelves. Her father and Dr. Kleiner would want to study and analyze this ammunition with the greatest interest. She already was eager to participate in the evaluations and therefore could hardly wait to be turning back to the base again. 

However, their vehicle and the radio equipment had been destroyed at the attack. It would take some days at least, till her dad would send a rescue team - he didn't expect them to be coming back for the next two, three days even without them running into trouble.

She sighed a bit. She didn't like the thought to be stuck here for almost a week – or even longer. With only a minimum of food and ammo. In addition, because of their low ammunition they would have to hide from combine patrols, playing cat and mouse with them.

Alyx didn't know how groggy her partner would be at long last - the shoulder wound would surely hurt and handicap him in some way or the other for the next days to come. 

The thought to be twiddling her thumbs, doing nothing - apart from killing time - was hardly bearable for her. Alyx was eager to get active, but she didn't have another choice this time as to wait... 

At least, she wasn't alone and Barney always had been a pleasant company for her. 

Until now, she'd always had much fun at the missions which they'd taken care of together. He was always down-to-earth and if there was a problem, which needed to be dealt with, he searched for the most effective and simplest way to overcome those difficulties. And his methods were mostly successful... 

Although he wasn't the cleverest, he had a pleasant, uncomplicated nature. Only very few things got to him - something she could never say about herself because of her somewhat fiery temperament. When she was coming close to blew her stack he'd always been her anchor windward.

She looked at him another time. Alyx liked the older man and even regarded him as some kind of family member. He was like a big brother for her.Therefore, she always tried to prevent that her feelings for him would become a lot more than sibling-like affection...Well, she tried at least but wasn't very successful at times… 

Her father probably wouldn't agree if she started a relationship with the officer - and not just because he was fifteen years older. Even if her dad would surely make that fact one of his main arguments... it wasn't only all about their enormous difference in age... 

Alyx placed her palms on the wall rest besides herself and looked down to her shoes, suppressing a small sigh. She knew him already from earliest childhood. When she was a little girl, he'd been "Uncle Barney" for quite some time for her. However, that changed at some point and she finally addressed him by his first name only. 

The young woman still remembered his lightly taken aback face and the sudden, small smile that she had seen in his eyes at that time. Alyx never told him why she'd refused to call him "uncle" anymore - even if he'd asked her once and with a small, almost knowing wink... 

She would have preferred to bite her tongue off at that time instead of admitting that her pubescent mind slowly developed certain... interests and wishes towards him. He'd been the only man - next to her father and Dr. Kleiner - who'd taken her seriously and really liked her. In addition, he was **very** attractive for her – even if she was just a fifteen-year-old girl, at that time… And his regular presence inevitably led to a certain amount of emotional closeness between both of them. 

Therefore, and unknowingly, he changed her family-like feelings into something much deeper... when she finally became conscious about the altering needs of her adolescent body. 

But she'd been a skinny, spotty girl at that time and the security guard always teased her a bit - because of her gangly figure. 

But when he'd finally noticed her developing feminine curves, becoming very pretty and womanly he distanced himself from her – even if he tried to be gentle and not too obvious about his suddenly changing behavior. 

…Alyx felt hurt and rejected at that time... 

The moment her body was becoming female and more interesting, Barney had done exactly the opposite of what she'd secretly hoped him to be doing! 

Now, quite a number of years later, she was quite glad that he never made use of her very intense phase of adoration. Between the age of fifteen and seventeen, she simply hadn't had enough sense for a relationship. Even if she was outright glowing with affection at that time...

That was completely different, now...

She was twenty-four now and had overcome her fierce teenager-crush meanwhile. Nevertheless, even now - from time to time - she still had those youthful dreams and still imagined how it would have been... with him. 

However, her puberty fantasies had hardly gone farther than tender cuddling and shy petting. 

Her thoughts were considerably more explicit now if she allowed herself to follow those sensual imaginations... 

Alyx bit her lip spontaneously when she thought of those intensive, lively dream she'd had just the night before... probably a reaction of her subconscious to their today's scouting mission.

Within all these years, she had such dreams occasionally. About herself and Barney. But after waking up she had to laugh about those crazy visions mostly and had been amused of the irrationality of her fantasies and never wasted her time to think about those dreams more seriously. 

However, she had an enormously erotic dream this time. A heat wave ran through her whole body whilst she thought about her vision again. She almost gasped and could keep back this noise only at the very last moment. 

Alyx hardly thought of her dream and those lively pictures were back into her mind already again - unbelievable sensual scenes she never thought her mind capable of - at least not whilst being asleep. 

She blushed at this memory and did her best to think of it no more. Particularly since she had been so aroused this morning, she had to pleasure herself at once - just to be able to think more clearly again. 

But she still felt something like embarrassment at the memory of her intense lust just some hours ago… The last time when she masturbated that fiercely and thought of him simultaneously, she had been seventeen. In addition, exactly how she did at that time ago – she panted his name the moment she climaxed... 

With only the difference, that she had startled up in bed this time and tried everything to forget this spontaneous sensual outburst again. 

To forget, how intense her orgasm became whilst thinking of him... to forget that she still felt more for him than could be good for her... to forget, that just the mere imagination - to be sleeping with him - stirred her desires so strongly...

.oOo.

Barney slowly opened his eyes and blinked repeatedly. He needed a moment to regain his senses and until he knew again, where he was and what had happened. Then, he felt the pleasant warmth of the lined jacket at his body. He moved his right arm and twitched when he felt the sudden pain in his shoulder. He pulled his hand slowly and a little clumsily from under the thick lambskin lining.

Clenching his fist a bit, he noticed with relief that it was already a lot easier for him to move his limbs. There was still a tiny amount of numbness and stiffness left... but that wasn't affecting him too much anymore - if he simply forgot about the unpleasant stinging sensation in his shoulder. He probably wouldn't be able to use his weapon arm for a while. 

The officer looked around the room from his sedentary position on the ground without being able to see too much of his immediate environment, however. Alyx sat in his close proximity on top of a small, maybe knee-high wall rest, though and stared into space, completely lost in thoughts.

Her face already revealed that she thought about something - and very intensely. Otherwise, she would have noticed his sudden movements, how he began to straighten up again. But her face showed a blank and completely absent expression.

After a moment, however, she noticed that he'd woken up and immediately slipped down from her perch, coming closer. 

"Hey", she said quietly and knelt down in front of him. "Well? Back to the living again? How do you feel?" 

She gently touched his cheek with her fingers and seemed to want to make sure that his skin wasn't so cold anymore. Her palm, however, lingered too long at the side of his face to be nothing more than simply checking his physical condition. 

Her soft touch was pleasant, although it was an unusual reaction he hadn't expected... 

...But then, he noticed the lightly strange gleam in her eyes and also that gaze she looked at his face with... 

That strange look lasted no longer than a few seconds... till the expression in her eyes changed again and Alyx seemed to be withdrawing somehow. Nevertheless, Barney could have sworn that he saw some kind of... amorous spark... twinkling in her pupils.

He, however, didn't manage to think about her facial expression any longer. She got up again, took her jacket back, then turned away abruptly and left him without saying a word. He frowned slightly and looked after her thoughtfully. 

She never behaved so strangely before - varying from emotional warmth to almost rejecting primness. 

When Alyx turned round to him after a moment again, those contradictory feelings were gone and she was her old self again. 

Nonchalant, cheeky and tomboyish. 

He got up from the ground and followed her into the next room, losing his right sided limp on his way. She went over to a couple of old, stained mattresses and neatly folded blankets on top, nudging them with the tip of her shoe. 

"This isn't Hilton but it's still better than sleeping on the naked ground", she tried to banter. 

He gazed down to their sleeping berth and noticed the unusual closeness of their makeshift beds – lying side by side not even an arm's length apart. He was still too groggy to think or even ask about her intention and just went over to the dirty window, rubbed along the glass with his left fist and looked outside. 

"Well, could be a week at least until the cavalry would come looking for us, right?" 

"Guess so", she mumbled and he heard the sudden ripping of tearing fabric and turned round again. 

Alyx knotted the loose ends and handed him a sling. "Here… maybe you should give your shoulder a rest, at least for a while."

.oOo.

This night, Barney was awake for a long time whilst Alyx already seemed to have fallen asleep next to him. He looked up to the ceiling and tried his best to drop off, too. 

But he wasn't able to. His involuntary nap by the hunter's anesthetization arrow had him at sleep for quite a number of hours already. Now he was wide-awake next to his companion. 

His mind went back to the last hours and everything else that had happened since their departure this morning. But his thoughts weren't occupied with their journey or the ambush of the Miniature-Striders. 

What kept him busy was Alyx' strange behavior which he had noticed within the evening hours. …Her prolonged silence and her monosyllable behavior as soon as he wanted to talk with her. …How she flashed him a glance every time she thought he wouldn't notice... 

And when she wasn't occupied with those musing looks she was deeply lost in thoughts. She was hardly able to concentrate and sometimes even missed him talking to her. 

He was acquainted with Alyx for a long time now. He knew that she was agonizing over something. He didn't want to interfere since she kept her thoughts to herself, however, and he preferred not to ask. 

Her thoughts had to be of a purely private nature. Otherwise, she would have addressed him with her problem already, asking for advice... 

He wondered, though, what his person had to do with her intensive, almost pensive trains of thoughts... How she looked at him repeatedly - sometimes almost squinting in his direction... there wasn't any other possibility that he seemed to be the very reason of her pondering.

And he wondered, why.

She wasn't making sheep's eyes at him – like how she did in her puberty. Her gazes were a little bit unsettling but in a pleasant way, and he'd tried to ignore those looks. Maybe she still cared a lot about him... 

But perhaps he just imagined things... 

Alyx derailed his train of thoughts the moment she turned round to him in her sleep. Barney heard her small sigh and felt how her slim, warm body pushed against his own with her turning movement. 

He wanted to back off a bit, allowing her a bit more space. Then, he felt her fingers below his blanket... how her hand nudged against his upper arm, went along his body side, felt around for a moment and was pulled away again. 

The officer noticed at her sudden change in posture, and how her body shifted slightly, that she seemed to be raising her head. And when he didn't react to her movement, her hand was back at once again. 

Her fingers slid slowly along his waist and his body tingled with a slight, pleasant goose flesh. The gentle pressure of her fingertips was so soft that it tickled a little bit. Her touches weren't coincidental or drowsy, though. Barney already felt with her determined physical contact that she was awake and knew quite exactly, what she was doing. 

He squinted over to her. Even if it was completely dark and he wasn't able to see his hand in front of his face - this questioning look was a purely instinctive reaction to her touches. 

A hoarse feeling crept slowly up within his throat whilst her fumbling around changed to very gentle stroking. His body temperature rose noticeably when her soft hand went along his belly such caressing. 

He was becoming a little nervous how her fingers slid up along his body so slowly. Her stroking was very tender. Emotional. Almost intimate. And that made him a bit restless.He didn't know what she was up to but he was already having certain… imaginations. He tried to suppress his anticipation. 

It's been years since she tried to make advances to him…

He never allowed any closer contact when she was younger. And he shouldn't be doing so, now… 

It wasn't the first time that they stayed overnight at some place together. For usual they took separate rooms - if possible. And if the circumstances prevented more privacy, they never slept too close to each other. But this time, everything was completely different. Barney wasn't even wondering anymore about how she placed both mattresses directly side by side... Now - with her unusual behavior for the whole evening - her doings got a** very** different meaning.

He didn't know how he should react. Whether he should turn away from her, pretending to be asleep, or not. He really didn't want to... but he was at odds with his own wishes – with desires he repressed for already quite some time, now - and the logical choice of what would be the best thing to do at the moment. 

If he would turn away, then he would have to lie on his injured shoulder, though. Something he didn't thought to be very pleasant. 

Therefore, he only had the choice to turn round towards her. But how she caressed his body... her hand gently moving along his chest meanwhile, exploring his musculature thoroughly, he didn't want to turn round and right into her caresses of all things. He knew that he wouldn't bore up against her sudden tenderness - or his own secret longings... 

…Therefore, he would have to remain lying willy-nilly on his back… 

She sighed, pulled her arm back and lay down again. He relaxed a bit without noticing that his body had tensed up at all. The next moment, Alyx pulled her blanket aside and he heard the rustling of clothes... how she opened her belt buckle. 

...The stagnating sound of a slightly stucking, broad zipper... 

The officer perked up his ears spontaneously and his heart was already beating some faster. He felt the light poking of an elbow and heard her small groan before she straightened up a bit and pulled down her jeans. 

He doubted that she simply wanted to undress because of perspiration... Particularly since she'd taken off only her trousers and nothing else. 

She rustled next to him again and he heard the snatching of elastics against firm legs whilst her panties were also taken off. 

...His pulse accelerated noticeably, now... 

Barney hardly dared to breathe or to stir in some other way. 

He heard her lightly shaky sigh and the unmistakably damp slipping of fingers stroking a very wet lap - slowly and very pleasurably. He blushed and swallowed, having a lump in his throat. 

He almost held his breath in a mixture of embarrassment and a slight hint of excitement whilst his heart was beating madly, now

Her small erotic sighs... her muffled wheezing... the damp slipping of her stroking fingers... His excitement predominated very fast, however, with those lustful noises next to him. 

At first, he tried not to listen and to distract himself from how she pleasured herself. But it was simply impossible for him to ignore her doings. 

And whilst he lay beside her quietly and motionlessly - doing hardly more than to wait until she climaxed - his trousers were already getting tight and uncomfortable. 

Alyx wheezed heavily and more fitfully. Barney felt the movements of her arm from time to time. He heard the wet noises of her fingers moving quicker and quicker. She seemed to be very aroused and almost panted shakily, now.

He tried to ignore his own desire, but the pressure building up in his loins slowly but constantly made his try to resist impossible. His arousal was getting stronger and stronger. He listened more intensively - how she masturbated so heatedly besides himself. The impulse to pleasure himself, too, was becoming almost unbearable...

His heart was already in his mouth and he was forced to open his lips a bit because he was out of his breath with excitement. But even if he tried to be as quiet as possible -he was so aroused his breathing was unsteady and almost quivering and he only hoped that she wouldn't notice. 

Her legs parted. He felt her knee pushing against his thigh and meant to feel the eager up and down of her hand now quite considerably... how the untiring movements of her fingers shook her whole body very slightly... 

Barney was hardly able to listen any longer without touching himself at the same time. The constricting pressure of his trousers was already unpleasant by now. His hard shaft twitched with excitement since a whole while already repeatedly. 

His own sensuality was getting so intense, he felt drops oozing out of his member, dampening his briefs more and more. The spot the tip of his manhood pressed itself into the fabric was already getting wet and slippery. Finally, he wasn't able to suppress his desire anymore and his right hand crept below his own covers. 

Without moving his shoulder too much or unnecessarily he gradually opened his breeches. He was so randy now; he yearned to grasp his throbbing erection, stroking himself to orgasm. But even whilst he could hardly wait any longer to touch himself... he still pulled up his shirt a bit and opened his belt with very cautious, slow movements, so that the clattering of the buckle wouldn't reveal what he was doing. 

He didn't want to draw Alyx attention to the fact that he was wide-awake. To avoid their mutual embarrassment and an enormously awkward moment - silence was the simplest but an effective choice... 

But how she tried to muffle her own excited, almost frantic gasping now, that made him almost bent his abdomen into his touch. He wasn't able to pull his breeches down at the moment; therefore, he was forced to take out his shaft slowly. He was coming close to sigh with relieve the moment he finally grasped his erection with his whole fist, moving his hand gently and slowly up and down.

He couldn't control himself much longer. His own arousal was getting stronger and stronger with every hesitating movement of his fingers. And how Alyx wheezed enraptured besides him, breathing very intensely and sharply now, she seemed to be getting close already. 

His desire was getting out of control. He could move his fist as sluggishly as he wanted to - listening to her unrestrained masturbation brought him closer and closer to his own release. He didn't want it to happen that fast and loosened his grip some. He felt the lustful twitching in his hand… how the shaft slightly jerked repeatedly… oozing precum. He waited until the urge to ejaculate faded away and continued his gentle stroking again. 

The even, stretching movements of his fist excited him so much he held back his sensual panting forcefully. But even after a couple of moments he opened his mouth and began to breathe shakily and very aroused. He just hoped that Alyx wouldn't hear his faint trembling wheezing. 

She was panting quite quietly, too, if also hectically and extremely fitfully. 

She raised her abdomen and pushed her lap into her hastily stroking hand. Her wheezing got wild and ragged now and was becoming so pleasurable and orgasmic that Barney couldn't hold back anymore. He stimulated himself gradually faster now. 

Her frantically moving fingers came to an abrupt halt. She was wheezing still more intensely... with deeper if also hectic breaths. 

He felt the slight twitching of her small frame. How she shuddered and jerked a bit whilst moaning very quietly at the same time. 

The knowledge that she was climaxing right now - that was more than he could bear. He closed his grip more tightly around his rock hard manhood. A rubbing and stroking of his fingers right below the swollen tip - becoming constantly firmer and faster - made him reach his own orgasm almost instantly. 

The intense lust he experienced with his climax almost drowned his senses. He gritted his teeth and held his breath forcefully to prevent himself from moaning aloud with sheer pleasure. He squeezed his intensely twitching shaft right below the glans - otherwise he would have splattered his clothes with jism. 

He hardly managed to keep back his sensual groan, which was relentlessly pressing up his throat. He felt the hasty and forceful pulsating inside his hand... how his shaft twitched and jerked madly whilst he came with intense intervals… spilling his hot juices onto his quivering belly. 

Alyx finally sighed and began searching for her clothes whilst he felt weak at the knees and languorously exhausted and tried to ignore the impressive, slippery puddle, which already threatened to trickle down along his waist. He just waited for her getting dressed again and took the corner of his blanket to clean himself up. 

.oOo. 

The next day went rather uneventfully. Alyx and Barney couldn't do more but to kill time and to wait that, sometime, it became evening again. 

Whilst she explored their nearer surroundings and the house substantially, the security guard stayed in the small, still utilizable living quarter in the first floor. His shoulder became completely stiff overnight and was severely sore. 

He'd turned round onto his injured side in deep sleep and paid for this inattentiveness with a continuous, sharp pain now. First, he still wanted to look for an occupation and hoped to be able to distract himself somehow. But already soon he gave up and went over to the small kitchen line. 

Alyx was nowhere to be seen, even if he looked outside repeatedly. He didn't know where to she disappeared and longed most ardently for a medkit. But the house seemed to be completely plundered. The rooms were cleared out for the most part. A couple of old furniture and broken-down kitchen utensils were still lying around, though. 

Therefore, he didn't have another choice as to be bearing the pains... Even if he held his arm already soon and wandered back and forth between table and wall restlessly. 

He finally simply didn't stand the agony anymore and started to remove his jacket circumstantially and moaning. He just had to see how bad the injury really was. 

"Wait. I help you", he heard Alyx' voice from the door at that moment and gazed over to her. 

She'd found several small med packs somewhere and he sighed with relieve at the sight of those greenish, narrow plastic tubes, filled up with healing serum. She put the injection tubes down onto the table and helped him to take off his jacket. 

His movements were so carefully, stiffly and awkwardly that she felt very cautiously at his injured shoulder. 

"Sorry", she mumbled when he took a sharp breath. 

He winced slightly with her touches and turned his head away a little. Nevertheless, she saw how his features twitched whilst he did his best to hold back his pain-stricken groan, closing his eyes.

"Gods, Barney. Why haven't you said anything!" she scolded him. "I was next-door all the time. In the cellar. Why haven't you called? If I would have known that you're in such severe pains... I would've come immediately!" 

"Don't worry, Al. It's not that bad", he fended off with a faint voice, pulled a kitchen chair closer to himself and sat down. 

"Well, this does look like anything - except _not so bad_", she merely said. "The wound must have become inflamed. Your shoulder is burning hot..." 

His shirt was encrusted with blood in the area of his injury and the fabric seemed to stick up at the wound. She didn't want to simply peel the garment off and risk a new bleeding. Therefore, she disappeared in the side room and came back with a bowl of water after some moments. 

He placed his left arm on the wobbly tabletop and watched how she soaked the bleached shirt little by little. Until she was able to remove it. 

Barney was occupied with his wound and his pains so much that he didn't notice how she looked at him for a brief moment and had to pull herself together, concentrating on her task again. 

The puncture of the projectile was an angry red violet and swollen. The tissue around was very tender, reddened and hot. His face twitched intensely when she placed one of the med packs nearby the injury and pushed it gently against his shoulder. 

"Whose healing accelerator is it? Combine? Or one of our own people?" He wanted to know with gritted teeth the moment the narrow plastic container emptied itself with a soft hissing. 

"Fortunately, this is troop catering of the combine", she mumbled. "Their serum is a lot more effective and takes effect unbelievably fast. And I don't mean only as a sedative. The wound regeneration starts immediately and sometimes lasts only few moments." 

His tense face already began to relax considerably. 

"Better now?" She wanted to know quietly. 

He finally nodded and sighed. "A LOT better." 

The officer felt his shoulder quite cautiously whilst the swelling disappeared fastly and with the discoloration visibly fading and when he felt no more pains only minutes later, he moved his arm carefully. His wound looked like as if it was already healing for two weeks, now.

"Another injection of that stuff and I feel ready to take on anything", he replied obviously perplexed. 

She chuckled. "Still mind your health a little. Who knows if we're going to need the couple of cannulae still elsewhere? Until my dad sends off a search party, this can still last for a couple of days. Fortunately, the former residents here snatched up quite a number of supplies. I've discovered a disguised hiding-place in the cellar only by chance. We have enough food, filtered water and these five med packs now. The waiting time should be tolerably enough - **if** one left out the boredom." 

"Do you discover something unusual in the surroundings? Aliens? Combine patrols? Strider? Something else which could turn into a threat for us?" 

She shook her head. "Nothing. The area seems to be completely deserted. No further houses or population... We are in the middle of nowhere. I left the buggy where it was demolished by those Hunter-Striders. It will be easier for the searching party to find us - if they discover the vehicle in the middle of the street." 

He nodded with agreement, took back his shirt and wanted to put it on again. This time, however, Barney noticed the gaze with which she looked at him - or to be more precise, how she looked at his half-naked body... How she gazed at him seemingly lost in thoughts whilst biting her lower lip with shiny white teeth and a suddenly arising, strange gleam in her dark eyes. 

Her somewhat strange facial expression made him hesitate for a second. Then he got himself dressed again and pulled the garment down over his chest and belly. 

"I was seriously worried about you. I've seen you in pain before. But this time… that was rather intense", she whispered hoarsely and cleared her throat some. 

"Hey, bad weeds grow tall", he joked and pushed the shirts hem back into the waistband of his trousers at the same time.

When he bent a bit forward on his seat to reach behind his back with his hand, Alyx leant forward, too - coming very close to him. Suddenly, he felt warm breath on his facial skin. 

Raising his head, he found himself face to face with the young woman. She was **extremely** close now.And how she looked at him now... with a gleam in her eyes which almost already seemed desirous... 

The next moment, he felt a touch at his cheek. The gentle touch of knuckles stroking along his skin. A heat wave rushed through all his limbs. 

Her touch was so tender that he really didn't know how to react. He looked her in the eye and wished just a second later that he hadn't done so. She showed such a strong affection now he was getting breathless.

Alyx really took him completely by surprise. Her fingers went down to his chin and grasped it gently. Before Barney knew what happened to him furthermore, he felt her lips on his mouth... with a soft, gentle kiss that made his heart beating faster and his body was getting VERY warm, now. 

When the tip of her tongue searched entry into his mouth and tried to part his lips, he'd recovered from his surprise moment.

He pushed her gently back and looked her in the eye. Her pupils glowed with such a sensual fire now, a hot-cold shiver tingled down his back, changing into a damp heat trace, that his body threatened to break off sweat. 

"What's that for?" He whispered. 

"Does one need a reason?" She replied with a seductively soft voice and bent forward again. "Because I would like to kiss my best friend?"

"Alyx", he whispered hoarsely and tried to keep her a little at distance. "I think, we shouldn't d..." 

Her next kiss interrupted him in the middle of his sentence. Her hand went up behind his head and she gently caressed the nape of his neck whilst exploring his mouth even more tenderly. 

He really began to sweat now and almost sighed with skyrocketing pleasure. He was coming dangerously close to surrender himself to her gentle, sensory tenderness. As exciting as it was - how she caressed his lips with her mouth - it costs him a lot of control not to respond. 

Meanwhile, Barney felt her erotic intention quite considerably. But it would be wrong to get involved with her. Alyx was young and full of spirits. She needed an equal partner...one, who was physically and mentally fully equal to her... 

Once again, her tongue tried to glide between his lips and he moved gradually back. That made her taking her own head back, too. She looked at him questioningly. 

"What do you think now?" she asked quietly and studied his facial expression thoroughly. 

"I... ahhh..." He stuttered. 

He didn't wanted to - or was simply unable to give her any better answer. Barney lowered his eyelids, though - that she wouldn't notice the somewhat aroused glittering in his eyes and he avoided her gaze insistently.

The vague, sensory glimmer vanished from her eyes again. 

Alyx had hoped that he would show some interest, perhaps even beginning passion - or at least a hint of increasing desire. How he casts his eyes down instead and didn't even manage to look at her again... 

"Sorry, for embarrassing you", she mumbled with a slightly shaky voice and averted her eyes, too.

He could see that she was disillusioned now... that she felt hurt and even rejected... 

The officer didn't know any better than to ride out that extremely unpleasant, embarrassed moment with putting his jacket on again. When he raised his head another time, the room was empty - Alyx had left without any trace. 

"Crap", he only mumbled and with a sigh, he sank down onto the chair again. 

Barney rubbed along his face with both hands, placed his elbows onto the tabletop and leant his chin against his crossed fingers. 

He wondered wherefrom her obvious, strong interest in his person had come from at once... 

They carried out various missions together not only for a short period - they were doing this for quite a number of years, now. Never ever - in all this time - she hinted to be still cherishing certain... thoughts. Up till now at least... 

Alyx grew up to a pretty, young woman over the years. He would lie if he denied that her appearance wouldn't stir certain thoughts and that he wasn't fascinated with her looks... Her velvety, milk coffee-colored skin,those exotic, dark almond-shaped eyes and her slim, supple body... 

Which man wouldn't be yielded to temptation?

But he knew Alyx already from earliest childhood. She almost had become something like a little sister for him. And he always tried to regard her as such, strictly avoiding amorous thoughts when she was getting older. Well, he tried to… 

Until he finally managed to obtain a relationship which he was satisfied with, at least partly. They had a very heartily, if also strictly platonic friendship meanwhile and Barney didn't want to destroy this almost family-like relation. 

They weren't just friends – they were partners. More often fighting side by side than not… preparing ambushes or even engaging in acts of sabotage… ruining the combine's efforts to suppress and rule wherever they went. 

And any unprofessional behavior would ruin their mutual prosperities. AND their friendship. Therefore, he still avoided misplaced thoughts or wishes. But, there was nothing he would've liked to do more, than a liaison or at least an affair… but if that became a complete flop… he would risk so much... and he still didn't know if he wanted to take that risk.

She seemed to be wanting just the same, but that doesn't mean that they would get on with each other in the long run. Alyx was very hot-blooded and just because she fancied him in her puberty that doesn't meant a smooth and successful relationship…

He sighed and suddenly thought about what had happened the last night. This really had nothing to do with a _family__ relationship_ or to be close-partnered anymore

He remembered that intimate moments still very clearly - as if it had happened just some minutes ago. He remembered her sensuality. And his own enormous desire... 

He forced his thoughts to other things when the memory alone was enough to stir his senses of pleasure up once more. And he had to pull himself together and avoided any further thoughts in that dangerous direction. But the sensual thoughts kept creeping back into his mind and he decided to get out and search for an occupation. 

This would turn his attention to other things, distracting him from those tempting, sensual wishes ... and from Alyx' proximity, too. 

.oOo. 

She avoided him for the rest of the day, so he hardly set eyes on her. Alyx barely dodged a confrontation and always took care that a conflict was solved somehow. This time, she didn't do so, and that alone revealed how heart-stricken she really was.

At evening time, he went into the house again and stopped in his tracks right inside the open door. She simply prepared a small dinner for him and seemed to have left again. 

He rubbed along his neck, sighing aloud and stopped next to the table for a while, deeply lost in thoughts. Then, he took off his jacket, hung it over the chair and began looking for her. Her huffy pigheadedness started to annoy him a little now anyway.

.oOo. 

The officer finally found her inside their provisional bedroom. She stood at the window, both hands onto the windowsill and looked outside. The young woman didn't react when he entered although she could have hardly missed his steps. 

He approached her slowly and stopped at the wall projection next to the window. Folding his arms in front of his chest he leant himself against the brickwork with one shoulder and studied her expression. 

"You don't find me attractive, don't you?" She finally whispered so softly that he had to perk up his ears to understand her toneless words. "Even when I was a teenager, you refused to notice...", she stopped mid-sentence. "Why I am surprised, that it isn't different now, too..." 

"I don't think that I ever was a suitable choice, Alyx. Particularly since your father wants a like-minded partner for you..." 

She gave him a sidelong glance and frowned. "Like-minded? Like Gordon, for example?" 

"For example." 

She snorted. "Gordon is a bore. He hardly ever talks. And he has no sense of humor. I wouldn't be happy with such a man at my side..."

After that, he could hardly suppress a small laughter. "Don't let your dad hear that. He thinks highly of Gordon." 

"And **I** really don't care!" She answered stubbornly. "You are quite different, Barney. You are a great guy... funny... imaginative... I know when you are in a good mood or not. I don't have to worm information out of you... and I really like to have you around.** Our** missions are always exciting... Gordon is so stiff as if he'd swallowed his crowbar by now. He's so dreary and boring it's a wonder that no one mistakes him with an orange striped fencing post..." She almost shook herself in more or less feigned indignation, whilst he bit his lip now, to hold back his amused grin. 

Alyx turned round to him and sought his gaze. 

"When I was still a spotty teenager, you were so irresistible for me. Every time I knew that you would come over for a visit, I got such a heartthrob... I'd fallen hard for you...", she finally whispered. 

He cleared his throat. 

"Jeez, Al. You were fifteen at that time", he commented. 

She smiled a little. "Don't underestimate the imaginations of a fifteen-year-old girl. Even at such a young age I already had erotic fantasies from time to time... Every time you were nearby, I was virtually glowing. It really hurt my feelings, because you weren't interested in me." 

When he opened his mouth for a counter-reply, she placed her fingertips softly against his lips. 

"I know, I know", she began and rolled her eyes. "I was simply too young." 

Barney swallowed when her fingertips still rested against his mouth and, after a moment, hesitantly went along his lips, exploring their contours and softness very gently. 

She looked back and forth between his eyes and his mouth and he noticed how the desire gradually crept back into her gaze. He grasped her soft, thin fingers and gently pulled her hand away from his mouth. This time, however, he placed a soft kiss on her knuckles and the glimmer in her eyes deepened even more. 

It got more and more difficult for him to resist this sweet temptation. 

The young woman sighed a bit and then looked over to her sleeping place. "Let's sit down. It's easier to talk that way..." 

He hesitated for a moment and then went over to the mattress. Alyx sat down next to him when he slipped back to the wall. After a while, she took his hand and her thumb stroked softly forth and back at his fingers. 

"Do you still remember that little lake? On the other side of the canal? Our people just went over to Black Mesa East at that time", he suddenly wanted to know. 

Her gaze went blank and it took a while until she smiled. "You mean when I was wearing that white bikini?" 

"Exactly." A hoarse feeling crept back into his throat with that memory. Perhaps he'd chosen the wrong topic to distract himself from his slowly arising desire. 

Although more than eight years have passed meanwhile, he still saw those images in front of his eyes… 

A sixteen-year-old, laughing Alyx in a shiny white mini-bikini… He'd been baffled and slightly shocked with her erotic appearance at that time and he still remembered how uneasy he felt with her wearing such a sexy outfit. 

"Oh, I still remember it very well, Barney. You stubbornly refused to join me in the water and sat at the lakeshore whilst I was swimming around and almost begged you to do the same." Alyx laughed softly. "I was so disappointed at that time. When you agreed to get to the lake with me - to take a swim - I hurried over to Micky. It was her bikini and I had to beg her on my knees until she gave it to me. I wanted to look like a woman for you. I had wanted to impress you..." 

"You've impressed me", he admitted quietly. "You were looking several years older than you really were at that time… whilst wearing that... erotic thing. You've been quite a feast for my eyes", he chuckled. "But I felt very uncomfortable, too. That was the first time that I noticed your serious seduction attempts. Until then, I thought you were still fooling around. But with that bikini and how you began to show off your body in front of me... That wasn't fun anymore. It was arousing. And I backed off. Because you've almost succeeded with your seduction and that was something I didn't wanted to happen - because of your age." 

She looked into his eyes. "And why haven't you ever told me? Why do you refused to join me for a swim? I had thought you didn't like to have a bit of fun with me. That it was I who... …I … I thought..." 

"You thought that fooling around in the water together would give you the opportunity for very close body contact with me?" He asked quietly. 

She blushed a bit and nodded. 

"I had hoped so much that there would be more than just friendship between us. I was quite excited already days before our bathing excursion." She sighed. "But when everything didn't turn out so romantic how I had longed for... I thought that I really wasn't interesting for you. A painful experience that I had to stomach first. And when you distanced yourself from me just a day later..." She lowered her head. "You never really changed your behavior much again... You were still friendly to me... but you were so reserved, too and it took several years until you were your old self again." 

"Would you like to know what really happened at that time?" 

She nodded again. 

Barney returned the gentle stroking of her fingers at his hand now. 

"I would have liked to join you in the water. But when I saw you in this breathtaking bikini, I had such an erection, I hardly knew how to hide this from you. You almost had me, Al." He smiled a bit awry. "But I was so glad afterwards. That I didn't allow any flirtatiousness." 

"Go on." 

"We've been merely back to the base again when your father approached us. Although I tried to disguise myself and refrain from giving you such a … treacherous… look the moment you went off to your room... But your dad noticed it. He took me aside and although he was kind and talked to me with nice words - his meaning was very simple: I should keep away from you. I was a nice guy but I really wasn't the right one for you."

She looked at him speechless. 

It took a whole while until she regained her voice again. 

"Why do you never tell me?" she finally breathed. "Believe me; I would have taken my dad to task, if I would have known about that nasty conversation..." 

He smiled a little.

"I know, Alyx. And because I knew your temper even at that time - I didn't wanted you to know! The last thing I wanted at that time that was an angry whirlwind like you arguing with your father... And about what! Because a sixteen-year-old girl that wanted a thirty-one-year-old man..." He didn't speak any further but she understood what he wanted to say. 

"I never really stopped actually, to wish me certain... things", she mumbled after a long moment of silence. 

"Sex?" He asked so bluntly that she looked at him almost astonished. 

"Err, well... sure", she admitted with a hint of embarrassment and pulled a strand of hair back behind her ear. "But not only physical things..." 

She slipped a little closer to him and gave his hand free again. She bent some forwards and placed a palm between his slightly spreaded thighs. 

"I dreamt of many things in all these years. But desire was somehow the strongest aspect because it kept me awake many times... And I didn't mean just the times when I was still a teen. Although I tried to accept that there wouldn't be more than just friendship between us, however, I still have these dreams... these wishes and imaginations..." 

Alyx broke off and cast her gaze down briefly before she looked him in the eye again. "Only yesterday night I thought of you... **very** intensively", she whispered. 

He needed a moment to understand what she meant - and his desire blazed up with such a force that he must hold back a gasp. 

She satisfied herself whilst thinking of him… 

When she noticed the sudden rush of blood into his cheeks, she knew that he finally understood. 

Barney swallowed with a dry throat whilst his heart was beating a lot faster, now. It made him restless how Alyx already began to slip closer to him once again. 

However, he was hardly able to bridle his sudden desire... his own erotic wishes. It wasn't uncertainty or confusion that made him hesitate again. This time, it was his desire for her proximity, his growing lust, which made him pause. 

He looked at her breathlessly, when she came still more closer... how Alyx - once again - got very close to his face, like how she did only a couple of hours ago. He felt her breath on his skin and leant the back of his head against the cool wall behind himself. 

He closed his eyes when her pretty face leant even more forward. His lips gaped slightly open. He hardly managed to use his rational intellect anymore.He simply wanted it too much this time to turn her away again. 

When he finally felt her lips on his mouth, the tenderness with which she kissed him almost overwhelmed him. How she caressed his lips so gently and erotically.

Barney heard himself sigh quietly. His mouth opened a little more and he slid with the tip of his tongue gently along her lips, before he played with her tongue - slowly and very sensorily. Alyx moaned quietly. 

After a couple of moments, he interrupted their gentle, sensory kiss, however, again. This mutual, erotically exploration of their lips and tongues was already arousing. And not only for him. Alyx' face really glowed with desire already. She looked at him with half closed eyes. With a lust in her gaze, that it almost robbed him of the last remains of his self-control. 

He would have preferred to push her down onto the mattress, to stroke, kiss and undress her very slowly and sensorily. Until she would be moaning with sheer ecstasy... to finally sleep with her - very pleasurable and quite slowly. 

But he was still not sure if their mutual desire was nothing more than a short-lived, fast, amorous matter – just a fancy, which would be forgotten again within a couple of days. 

**If **they had an affair... then he wanted that both of them enjoyed their get-together with all senses. That they could hardly wait to be alone with each other. That they slept so full of relish and full of sensuality with each other that it brought her a fulfillment she never experienced before. 

.oOo. 

The next morning, the officer searched the whole property until he entered the small extension and looked around for anything useable. 

Alyx seemed to have had the same thought. He discovered the slender woman in the half shadow of the partly open, big shack door. She had opened the hood of an old pick-up and looked inside the engine compartment.When she heard him coming closer, she looked in his direction. 

"Maybe we can still use some parts, I thought", he heard her mumbling before she bent down again. 

"Is the front axle still usable?" Barney wanted to know immediately and went besides the wreck into the squatting position. 

He knelt down onto the ground and tried to peek below the car. 

"To repair our buggy? I thought just the same. One must change the whole front of our small vehicle, though and I don't think that we're going to find enough tools around here.We would need welding equipment at least. I haven't seen one." 

"Maybe I can find one." The security guard rose from his kneeling position again and searched the back area of the shack substantially. 

He was so lost in his search for tools and other, useable things he didn't get how the young woman suddenly approached him from behind. 

When she placed her hand on his shoulder so unexpectedly, he straightened up with a start and an intense yelp of fright. Alyx in turn startled, too and squeaked. At the next moment, she began to laugh whilst Barney turned round to her with an expressionless, a little pale face. 

"Jeez! Al", he mumbled and tried to shake off the shock he still felt in all limbs. 

She had both hands in front of her mouth and tried to muffle her giggling and laughing a bit. 

"I'm sorry, Barney. This wasn't my intention", she laughed. 

"Never ever sneak up to me like that again! I almost hit the ceiling." 

That made her giggle only harder. "And very virtually, too. You actually jumped up." 

He laughed quietly. "Very funny. I'll get a stroke sometime. Admit it... you do this intentionally. Because you know exactly that I'm scared witless every time." 

"Hey, I would never do that to you", she fended off, still smiling. 

The high-spirited glittering in her eyes belied her words, however. 

He examined her with a gaze flashing with waggishness. But he didn't came up with a suitable, quick-witted reply and simply looked at her, shaking his head. 

Alyx wiped the damp corners of her eyes and turned away from him again. 

"Come. Let's see what we still can use of this wreck", she asked over her shoulder and gave him a perky wink. 

When he sat down onto the ground and had a closer look at the front tire and its screw fitting, she stood behind him and gazed at his back thoughtfully. She watched him scrutinizing the wreck for some time. 

With a small smile, she finally knelt down and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. Cuddling up to him from behind, she searched the broad zipper of his jacket and pulled it some down. She slid below the heavy garment and ran her hand over his chest, before her fingers went below the neckline of his shirt. 

Her fingertips stroked through his chest hair. 

"I really like that", she whispered into his ear. 

Barney had stopped his examination the moment she laid her arms around him. Now he leant against her body, supporting his weight with both hands on the naked floor. 

"And I like your tenderness", he breathed and sighed pleasurable. 

Her lips went along his temple, his cheek… before he felt the soft tickle of the tip of her tongue sliding along his auricle… how her teeth gently nibbled at his earlobe. A goose flesh trickled along his back and arms. 

He looked at her expectantly when she left her position behind his back and sat down onto his lap. Pulling the zipper completely down and his jacket apart, she wiggled to and fro on his thighs. 

"I'm getting cold", he whispered. 

"I'm keeping you warm", she breathed and snuggled closer to him.

How her crotch lightly pressed against his own with her movement… he knew that she wanted to feel him. That she wanted to feel him becoming hard and aroused. 

Alyx enclosed his face with both hands and kissed him. Her tongue stroked along his slightly gaping lips and she sighed sensually when he placed a hand behind her head, deepening their kiss even more. She moaned quietly how the soft bulge of his manhood was already getting firmer and bigger. She pressed her crotch against his lap now, already wheezing with fastly growing arousal. 

Their leisurely french kiss were becoming heated and lustful. Both of them were already breathing harder. She groaned inside his mouth when he searched for the zipper of her shirt and pulled it slowly down – at least partly. Grasping his wrists, she placed his palms onto her naked bosom and moaned another time whilst he gently squeezed and stroked her breasts, rubbing with his thumbs softly along her hardened nipples. 

Her hips jerked slightly forth and back, rubbing along his swollen shaft. Their lips parted with a wet smacking. She groaned quietly at the lust she saw in his eyes… his already lightly reddened cheeks and his aroused expression. 

He wheezed with quivering breaths and pulled her closer, kissing along her neck and collarbone. 

"God… yes", she gasped when he grasped her botty and pushed her lap against his throbbing member. 

Barney stopped suddenly and slowly took his head back. One kiss had followed the other and before he really knew what happened, both of them were already engaged in a heated foreplay… But this wasn't neither the right time nor the right place... 

Her fingers went along his waist and grabbed his shirt. But before she was able to pull the garment from his waistband, he clasped her hands. 

"No", he whispered breathlessly. "It's simply too cold outside. That chilly weather is already giving me goose bumps." 

"Then… let's go inside", she insisted and stroked his chest longingly. 

He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. "We have… still work to do…" 

"That can wait, but I can't." 

"Let's do this later, Al." He sighed a bit. "I want it just like you do. But my mind is still busy with other things and I'm not able to fully concentrate right now." 

.oOo. 

This evening, they shoved their mattresses together and shared their blankets for the night. She'd seemed to have fallen asleep sometime, cuddled up to his chest.

But when he felt how she moved besides him and pulled her half of the blanket away, he was wide-awake again and turned his heard round to her. This time, the moon shone pale and quite brightly into the room and he could see at least something. 

His eyes got used to the lighting conditions fastly. Barney watched how she took off her jeans and then stretched out half-naked next to him. 

Instead of waiting besides her motionlessly and pretending to be asleep - this time, he turned round to her, supported his weight with an elbow and looked at her body substantially. The pale gray shirt that she still wore, it shimmered treacherously in the moonlight. He even saw her whitely lacquered fingernails... the bright spot of her tiny panties. 

He watched her taking off her underwear, lay down again and spreading her thighs. How she caressed herself with her small hand - stroking slowly and seductively up and down in her lap - that aroused him within moments.

Alyx sighed with desire already soon. Her fingertips went up and down inside the soft slit of her womanhood. She caressed her swollen pearl and gave a shuddering sigh, driving circles with her fingers along the aroused, stiff bud. She looked at him. He saw the treacherously shining of her open eyes within the moonlight.

"Barney?" she breathed. 

"Yes?" He gave back just as quietly. 

"Do you sleep already?" 

"No", he whispered and then stroked with his warm, strong hand gently over her shoulder and along her collarbone. "I'm watching you", he admitted. 

She moaned quietly. Her fingertips went up and down between her folds again, before she spreaded her juices along her labia. 

"You like what I'm doing?" she wheezed. 

"Yeah, very much", he replied quietly and cleared his throat a bit. 

He bit back his own sensual groan when she stroked her folds tenderly and the weak shimmer of her fingernails revealed that she spreaded herself some open, touching her clitoris with her other hand, now. 

"Does it arouse you?" She moaned quietly. 

"I'm hard as a rock already", he whispered sensually. 

Her wheezing got louder and more intense. These sensual noises mixed with the eager and very wet slipping of her stroking fingers, now. 

"Touch me, Barney", she asked. "Stroke me..." 

He slid with his palm slowly along her breast and stroked the soft curve of her bosom thoroughly through her hood shirt. She wheezed full of relish, changed her hands in her lap and felt with her free hand around until she touched his shoulder.

"I want to sleep with you", she wheezed and slid with shaky fingers along his chest. 

"I know", he whispered and was already coming close to be gasping with desire. 

"Would you like to feel me? Do you want to be inside me?" Alyx started to pant with lust. 

"Yes." 

She moaned agitated. "Then... love me", she groaned. "Sleep with me… I want to… feel you inside…" 

He sank down onto his back with a quiet groan and opened the belt of his trousers, fiddled with button and zipper. 

"What do you do right now?" She wanted to know and panted even harder. 

"I undress", he wheezed. 

Alyx moaned sensually. Her hand went back and forth along his chest. "Yes", she gasped. "Take off everything... I want to feel you... your naked skin at mine..." 

Barney panted with excitement and hurried to undress completely. Then he turned round to her again. Her fingers stroked over his chest and down his belly. She caressed his naked body whilst her other hand went even faster up and down in her lap at the same time.

He pulled the zipper of her shirt open and pushed the fabric aside. She bent herself into his touch, moaning highly aroused. Her hand went still more eagerly to and fro between her legs. 

"More", she panted, "yeah... stroke me!" 

Her other hand slid down along his panting belly meanwhile. He bent down over her hot body the next moment and Alyx moaned with passion when she felt his hot, wet tongue... how he sensually and slowly circled her tight nipple before he enclosed the stiff bud with his lips and began to suck. 

"O... God!" She wheezed intensely and reached his fist now… felt, how he gently and slowly stroked his erection. "O my...Barney..." 

Her fingers felt along his own, touching his not too firm grip around his shaft.

He paused, took her hand and closed it around his burning hot mast instead of his own. 

"It's so hard", she groaned, "so... hot..." 

She stroked his swollen length gently. 

He began to wheeze with excitement and immediately closed her grip more tightly around his rigid, rock hard member. Alyx panted with short, fitful breaths when he moved her fist with his own hand sensually up and down his shaft.

"Yeah, stroke yourself… with my hand", she groaned breathlessly. "My... that's so randy..." 

She masturbated still more intensely. She moaned repeatedly and wheezed more and more loudly. Her lap went up and down restlessly. She rubbed her pearl so eagerly and hastily now, Barney was panting.

"Don't stop", he wheezed. "Make yourself come..." 

He enclosed her fist around his length a little more strongly and moved it faster up and down. Her open, panting lips went along his neck. Barney turned his head round and kissed her. Their tongues played briefly and almost hectically with each other, and then her mouth slid deeper and went along his chest. Her tongue searched his tight nipples. She licked the tip that was the closest to her and sucked gently, before she freed her hand from his grip around his shaft. 

Pushing his own hand away, she stimulated his lecherously throbbing length on her own. At the same time, she rubbed her lap with such an unrestrained desire that he began to moan intensely. Her fist at his member was getting faster and her grip was getting some tighter. That made him gasping with arousal, bending his abdomen into her hand. 

He grabbed her wrist until she paused her stroking along his shaft. His loins began to thrust sensually and his erection slid erotically forth and back between her fingers. Alyx started to moan unrestrainedly. The wet slipping between her legs turned into really soggy, smacking noises. 

"Give me your dick", she wheezed breathlessly. "Fuck me..." 

His length seemed to swell even more with her lecherously stammered words. He became so big and hot in her hand now that Alyx started to groan uncontrollably. 

"Now!" She panted. "AAAAAAHHH... I'm coming!" She moaned wildly and loudly. "I'm... coming..." 

Her whole body reared up. He pushed the hand between her legs hastily aside and touched her hectically pulsating slit with his fingers. She pressed his palm into her crotch… moaning and with erotically buckling loins… whilst he stroked her madly twitching lap with slightly trembling fingers. 

When he penetrated her with middle- and ring finger, she pressed his palm still more tightly against her womanhood. Her loins moved jerking and pushing. She grasped his wrist and moved his hand forth and back until he went in and out of her with a quick, lecherous rhythm that made her groan with excitement. 

"I... can't take much more of this", he panted, pulled his fingers gently out of her again and sank onto his back. 

Barney wheezed unrestrainedly. His fist went sensually up and down his throbbing shaft. His stroking was already getting faster. He rubbed and lightly squeezed the sensitive tip, circling around the swollen head – until his hips fell into slightly thrusting counter movements. He was so unbelievably randy now that he started to pant loudly and madly. 

Alyx straightened up immediately. She climbed onto his lap, enclosed his burning hot mast and held it close to her slit. He gripped her waist and moaned when she sat down on him with one gentle, pleasurable movement and he slid into her body. The moment his erection disappeared so deeply inside her, a heat wave rushed through her abdomen. 

"O God", she gasped and needed a second to adapt to his size. 

He panted highly aroused. His thumbs stroked forth and back along her hot, velvety skin. Alyx groaned. His member twitched inside her. He was so hard and big, he stretched her noticeable. 

She sank forwards and placed her hands next to his shoulders, moving herself up and down sensually. Her passionate, deep groan mixed with the damp noises of her crotch.

Her rhythm was very slow, supple and full of desire. Barney panted into her wheezing and held tight onto her hips. She lifted and sank her body untiringly, riding him very lustfully. 

She threw back her head, pressed herself onto his lap and made sensually circling motions with her pelvis. He moaned so horny when she resumed her rhythm, that she started to pant wildly. 

"Aaahhh... this feels so good", she wheezed. "To have you inside me..." Alyx groaned, shifted her weight some and stopped her body movements. Only her pelvis went erotically up and down his shaft now.

He answered her rhythm with aroused counter movements, sliding in and out of her with long, sensual thrusts. He let go of her waist and went with both hands up along her body. When he enclosed her breasts and squeezed them full of relish, she sank forwards. 

Her lustful up and down on his lap flagged for a moment, when she searched his lips with an open, panting mouth. They kissed breathlessly before she straightened up a little again. 

Barney still drew her a bit further to himself and sucked at her nipples whilst he started to thrust impetuously and intensely into her now. She moaned and supported her weight with one hand besides his shoulder whilst her other fingers went through his hair. 

"Suck my nipples harder", she panted and groaned."Ohh... yes!"

She groaned and caressed the nape of his neck, whilst his loins went lecherously up and down. He wheezed fitfully with his mouth at her breasts, grunting with every hard jerk of his hips. 

Already soon, Alyx straightened up on him again. She placed her hands onto his panting chest and moved herself restlessly, whilst he bent into her riding motion more and more. His rock hard manhood almost impaled her - sliding deep and sensually in and out of her. 

She groaned with lust. 

His panting became more and more fitfully. 

"I'm... close", he gasped suddenly and she rode him with such sensuality that he groaned deeply in his throat. 

"Yes... let me feel it... inside..." Alyx wheezed. 

She made herself very tight and went with her burning hot, supple canal eagerly up and down his length now. She felt his fingernails when he gripped her loins. His panting was getting loud and hectically.

His erection became really big... almost vibrating with sheer hardness. 

Only moments later, he curved his pelvis up with a deep, passionate groan, thrusting with short, hard jerks into her body - before he pressed himself into her depths. She felt how he pulsated inside her so suddenly and sank down onto his lap, panting wildly and fitfully. 

Barney's sweaty, burning hot body twitched ecstatically below her. She felt how he came... jerking, twitching, and moaned with arousal and pleasure on top of him.

He pulled her closer after a moment and kissed her passionately - if still breathlessly and wheezing madly. She pressed herself onto his abdomen and answered his kiss with equal passion. 

.oOo. 

In the next morning, they'd gone outside and tried to dismantle the front axle of the pick-up. Alyx had disappeared in the house sometime and came back with several condensed food extracts. 

She handed one of the little jars to the officer and pulled her own, sealed portion open. 

"What will we do when the axis is finally removed? Without welding equipment it gets impossible to fasten it to the buggy." 

He shrugged a bit. "We can take it along as soon as we are picked up and install it in the base. This way, we wouldn't use up our own spare parts", he suggested and sniffed the grayish, pasty contents of his can. 

Alyx put a forefinger into her own tiny bowl, fetched something from the mass and sucked her finger off. 

"What's wrong?" she wanted to know when he looked skeptically at his meal and curved an eyebrow up. 

"I hope, it tastes better than it smells", he mumbled and followed her example. 

Barney hardly tasted the paste on his tongue and his face turned into a grimace already. He swallowed with visible reluctance. 

"Good god", he groaned. "Tastes like a gorilla's armpit." 

Alyx snorted at his dry remark and a bit of her own meal spurted forth from between her lips unintentionally. She slapped her hand onto her mouth and swallowed hastily before she couldn't suppress her laughter any longer. 

"You and your apt remarks", she finally giggled. "Try to imagine that it's ... raspberry ice-cream... or whatever..."

He looked at her and watched for a moment how she emptied her cup without any hesitation or any visible disgust. 

"And this really helps?" He wanted to know quietly. 

"Not really. But a little imagination is part of everything somehow." She winked at him. 

"Is this meant somehow ambiguously now?" 

"Nope..."

His eyebrow curved even more up. Alyx smirked. 

She put her empty bowl down and leant against the barn wall after a moment. 

"When we get back to the base", she finally mumbled and looked him into the eyes. "Well... you have for certain some ideas about what's going to happen furthermore...with us..." 

The tip of her shoe draws circles and lines into the dust. 

"I don't like secrecies, Barney", she said quietly. "I don't want to hang around dark corners, stealing kisses from you and twitching back from you every time we hear a noise in our close proximity."

He had got only a couple of bites of his own meal and put his cup down, too, now. 

"Your father won't like it", he stepped slowly closer. "He will be disappointed…" 

"I really don't care", she answered with determination. "And that's final! This time, it's not important what he wants. This is just about us... and I don't want to feel as if we're doing something improper. I want to lean against you if I'm longing for your touch. I want that we kiss each other whenever we want and without caring who's standing next to us or not." Her fingertip slid gently along his chin. "I want to sleep with you when we're lusting after each other..." 

He enclosed her hand and kissed the soft inside directly besides the ball of her thumb. "I only hope, that you will be prepared for ... mean gossip ... well… maybe. I'm a lot older after all." 

She only shrugged. "I never cared. And it never disturbed me." 

"And I am only a simple security guard..." 

"And to what is **that** an allusion now?" Her palm stroked slowly and gently along his cheek.

"To many things", he merely said. "Dr. Mossmann and her sharp tongue, for example." 

"This dumb Dora..." 

"Or Dr. Magnusson", he pointed out. 

"Another eccentric whom one really can't take very seriously. Well… Barney. If I didn't know any better than one could think that you try to talk me out of it…" 

"I just want to make sure that you get the idea of what I'm trying to point out. You're the daughter of a brilliant scientist after all, and there are begrudging people around who would seize an opportunity with both hands. …Any opportunity… Maybe I'm a bit too pessimistic, but..."

Her fingers went through the hair at the nape of his neck meanwhile and gently stroked through the soft, cropped strands... along his neck and his cheek. 

Barney did his best to ignore the arising, sensory gleam in her eyes. How she stroked him so tenderly now and went even closer to him at the same time - that made it hardly possible for him to concentrate. 

"You wander off the subject, Al", he whispered. 

"I don't think so", she breathed and wrapped her other arm around his neck, too. 

She looked him into the eyes and gazed at his smiling face. 

"The last night was breathtaking", she whispered suddenly. "I can hardly wait to sleep with you in broad daylight... I want to see your aroused expression when you penetrate me... I want to see the growing lust in your eyes... watching how excited you become... I want to see your sensual face the moment you reach your climax..." 

His small smile was dwindling at her seductive words. Alyx sighed a bit when she noticed his suddenly changing expression. How the desire arose in his eyes... how his face already showed the first hints of growing lust... 

"Right now?" he finally whispered. 

"Why not", she breathed.

The young woman panted with surprise when he turned round, took her hand and pulled her along on his way back. His sudden hurry to get back into the house made her giggle at first, but when he pulled her close to himself at the doorstep - kissing her passionately - her small giggles turned into a sensual sigh. 

.oOo. 

When the door of their provisional bedroom closed behind them only minutes later, Alyx experienced exactly the passion in his arms, which she had always longed for. And the dedication and sensuality with which they made love with each other - that made them experience a fulfillment none of them had dared to dream of. 

And Alyx - exactly like Barney - discovered, that true lust ... the deepest passion and real desire could only be experienced with someone one really desired wholeheartedly. 

END


End file.
